A proposed configuration of a lithium ion capacitor includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode containing a negative electrode active material serving to absorb and release lithium ion, and a non-aqueous electrolytic solution containing a lithium ion (as described in, for example, JP 2015-173201A). This lithium ion capacitor is expected to have a high discharge capacity and excellent safety when the lithium ion capacity is operated at low temperature or at high temperature.